


Coming Home

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy comes home.<br/>Thanks to lunaris, who pushed me to make this better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Anderson dropped his bag as he entered the apartment and smiled faintly as he heard Molly running to greet him. Reaching down to pet her, she bowled him over with her enthusiasm. He cringed as he landed on his ass, then Molly was on him, licking his nose, face, and any other bit of exposed skin. Closing his eyes, he pressed his face into Molly's thick fur.

It seemed surreal to be home. It was like he was in a different universe not just a different part of the country. The sea of people going about their daily lives, the bright lights and the noise of the city had set his already frayed nerves on edge. Everything seemed so unreal and he wondered if he had made the right choice in coming home.

In New Orleans, he'd been surrounded by death, destruction, and memories. There had been no escaping it. He hadn't wanted to escape it though. There were stories that needed to be told. People that needed to be helped.

He had felt a connection to the people and the city.

And a connection to his father and Carter.

At times the memories had felt so real to be almost tangible.

"Need a hand?"

He looked up into Keith's concerned face and nodded. Grasping Keith's outstretched hand, he was pulled up into Keith's arms. Sighing, he rested his head on Keith's shoulder and wrapped his arms tight around the other man. Then again maybe this was right where he needed to be.


End file.
